Of Randomness, Pokespe and Love
by PokemonMasterOfMagic
Summary: Join the Dexholders as they find themselves in laughable situations!


_**Heya! So this time, I'm here with a fanfiction very much inspired by 1358456! Some of you may recognize her, she's my favourite author for her fanfics!**_

_**So, on to the story! (I don't exactly bother with ages unless it's required by the story in which case I have prepared them, but I'll only use it IF I need to)**_

_**Blue is the girl and Green is the boy. Just clearing that up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**_

**Details**

Title: Meeting With Our New Juniors

Where it takes part: Unova, Mistralton City

Pokedex Holders involved: All of them up to Black and White

When it takes part: During Black 2 and White 2

Aim of this chapter: Introducing the older Pokedex Holders to their new juniors

**Kanto: Red  
**

"RED! GET READY! WE'RE GOING TO UNOVA!" Red was woken up rather unceremoniously by a loud scream in his ear. He sat up immediately, rubbing his eyes and blinking repetitively.

How did Blue get into his bedroom...? Red thought as he stared at Blue's figure. She was bending over his desk and looking at something with interest...

Red got up and snatched away the book he had been reading last night, his face glowing the colour of his namesake. "D-don't look at that!" he exclaimed a bit too late and Blue was chuckling to herself in the tone that she uses when she's about to blackmail someone.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! Well, Red..." Red gulped as he started edging away from Blue who was in Evil Mode. "Have you packed your stuff?" Red blinked at the seemingly innocent question before nodding. Then he gestured to the backpack in the corner of his room.

"Well then, better get changing! We wouldn't want Yellow to know that you have a whole album of her pictures now, do we?" And with one last evil grin, Blue hopped out of the open window. Red rushed over, only to find that Blue was gone. He sighed and messed up his hair, he was blushing so hard.

He went to his bathroom and started to get ready. By the time he had put on his cap and was ready to go, the blush had faded away, which Red was thankful for. He checked his bag one more time before grabbing it and heading downstairs to where his mother was preparing breakfast.

**Mission Complete**

**Kanto: Green**

"GREEN! GET UP!" Green's previously peaceful sleeping face contorted to one of annoyance as he turned in his bed to cover his head with a pillow. Strangely enough, the annoying voice sounded like Blue's... But what was Blue doing in his room? He doubted Daisy would've let her in.

So that only meant that Green now had an open window. "GREEN~ GET UP BEFORE I TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU WEAR PINK PAJAMAS TO SLEEP!" Green turned again in his sleep before his mind fully comprehended the threat. Wait... pink pajamas?

He sat up almost immediately, his head spinning from the suddenness and he blinked and rubbed his eyes. "W-what the... What the Mew are you doing in my room, Blue?" he asked, pulling on the string to turn on his bedside lamp. It was still dark outside, and he got that the plane for Mistralton City, Unova left early but was there any need to wake him up at 3 a.m. in the morning?

Blue was sitting on a chair at his desk, filing through some paperwork he had been doing. "The plane leaves at 5 a.m., so better hurry and get ready!" Blue said, tossing the paperwork back onto his desk and crosSED her arms together. She was already dressed in a blue sleeveless top that had black outlines at the hem and a red skirt. She also had a white computer bag by her side, no doubt filled with clothes and blackmailing material.

"Blue, it's 3 a.m.. I fail to see your point on why I should not go back to sleep right this instant." Green deadpanned as he glared at Blue. But Blue simply smirked at him and waved her Pokegear at him, a picture of his asleep in pink pajamas with an Eevee doll cuddled to his chest was on the phone's screen.

"Well, for one, I have this little photo of you. Asleep. Hugging your Eevee doll which you deny having. And wearing pink pajamas." Blue's smirk grew wider as she waved the Pokegear tauntingly while watching Green fume.

Green was at a lost for words. He sighed, face-palming himself. "These were the only pajamas I could find, okay?" he grumbled, glaring at the pajamas.

"Well, the others don't know that, and I think Red would be pleased to see this little evidence of your Eevee doll?" Blue knew that she had won when Green sighed and got up.

"Get out of my room, I have to change. I'll meet you at Viridian City." Blue obliged, jumping out the open window and Green sighed as he began to change.

After brushing his teeth, he grabbed his bag and began to make his way downstairs softly so as not to disturb Daisy and Professor Oak. He stopped at the kitchen to grab a few Energy Bars and crammed them into his bag before beginning his journey for Viridian City.

**Mission Complete**

**Kanto: Yellow**

Blue arrived at the house outside of Viridian Forest. This was where Yellow lived and she was damned if she wasn't going to get a few pictures of her sleeping first. After all, these pictures were both blackmail material and were a means of money anyways.

She crept around the house first, taking in the things that would likely creak. Finally, she made up her mind, and called out her Ditto. "Oh, Ditty, please transform into a key?" The Ditto obeyed, transforming instantaneously and Blue pushed the Dittokey into the keyhole and turned, the lock giving way.

She returned Ditto and slipped on her gloves before proceeding to open the door. Then, she began looking for Yellow's room.

Finally, she found it at the second floor, and there Yellow was, sleeping oh-so-peacefully in yellow Pikachu pajamas and with Chuchu cuddled in her arms. Blue smirked and made her move.

She took out her Pokegear and slightly adjusted the settings before taking a few pictures from every angle. Then, she checked to see they were alright before slipping it into her pocket and taking off her gloves. The next part required some shouting, so Blue took in a deep breath.

Then, she shouted. "YELLOW GET UP OR A CERTAIN BOY WITH MESSY HAIR AND A PIKACHU NAMED PIKA WILL FIND OUT THAT-MMPH!" Blue was silenced by Yellow's hand.

Wow, Yellow's fast... Blue thought. After all, it must require a lot to wake up a 3 a.m. and immediately move to shove your hand into an intruder's mouth. Yellow was panting.

"Don't... don't say that out loud..." Yellow panted, taking her hand away before collapsing.

Blue smiled unnervingly at Yellow who had cuddled up to Chuchu again. "Yellow, wake up now..." Blue cooed, gently nudging her.

It _was_ a bit cruel to tease her about her humongous crush on Red. After all, Blue was quite certain that Yellow would never manage to confess. Yellow may have defeated Lance, the dragon master, but she could not confess to Red. Go make sense of that.

Yellow turned away from Blue, making Blue fume a bit. "Yellow... I was going to let you go without teasing you but... OH RED! YELLOW HAS SOMETHING SHE WANTS TO-" Blue was cut off as she ducked, making Yellow miss her target.

Yellow was glaring at Blue now. "Blue... I told you not to speak of that!" She yelled, glaring. Chuchu had woken up and was peering at them curiously.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up! The plane takes off soon and we need to get to Goldenrod City in Johto! That's the nearest airport to us! So, hurry up, okay?" Blue said, crossing her arms before seating herself on Yellow's bed.

"OK! But-but you'll have to get out! I need to change!" Yellow stammered, before making her way to her closet to pick out an outfit.

Blue, sensing disaster, pulled her away and shoved her in the direction of her bathroom. "No can do, Yellow, you go freshen up and I'll pick out something cute for you! No more disguising yourself as a boy!" Blue said, shoving her into the bathroom and closing the door.

Yellow stared in disbelief but went to brush her teeth anyway. Blue was right, she didn't want to look like a boy to her new juniors.

Soon, a yellow tank top and a skirt was given to her by Blue. Yellow blushed at the sight and protested, "Blue! I can't wear these, it's cold at the airport! I'll freeze to death!"

Blue sighed, but made for the closet again. Then, she pulled out a hoodie and a pair of leggings and boots for Yellow. "There! This should keep you warm!" She said, pushing them into Yellow's hands.

Yellow looked at them and considered it before changing into the outfit. Then, she was about to put on her usual hat that hid her ponytail when Blue stopped her.

"Ah ah ah~ No, no, no straw hat for you! Instead, you'll wear this!" Blue produced a carbon copy of Red's cap and put it on Yellow before she could protest. Then, she fastened it and entered a code only she knew so Yellow couldn't take it off.

"Blue! What the Arceus?" Blue watched as Yellow attempted to take off the hat and failing miserably.

"There, you're all ready! Now let's go meet Red and Green!" Blue grabbed Yellow and dragged her to Viridian City's entrance, where Red and Green were waiting.

Then, they set off for Johto, Blue riding with Green and Red riding with Yellow.

**Mission Complete**

**In New Bark Town, Johto...**

**Johto: Gold**

"Gold, wake up!" Gold's mom yelled as she prepared breakfast.

Gold stirred a bit but continued to snore, drool dribbling down.

Suddenly, there came the sound of someone ringing the doorbell. Gold's mom finished the waffles she had been making and went to get the door.

The door opened to reveal Blue, one of the Pokedex Holders. Behind her, there were Red, Green and Yellow. How did she know them? Well, Gold had told her about them.

She invited them in, and asked if they would like some breakfast. Red rejected, saying he had already eaten, but the rest readily accepted and Gold's mom went back to prepare more waffles.

"Gold! Seniors Red, Green, Blue and Yellow are here!" She yelled again, hoping that would do the trick. It did. In a matter of seconds, a whirlwind had settled down at the dining table, the whirlwind turned out to be Gold, teeth all brushed and he was changed into his usual attire: A yellow and gold hat with goggles, an indestructible cue, a shirt and pants, and the latest shoes. Oh, and a backpack crammed full with junk, no doubt.

"Hey, Seniors!" Gold waved at them, grinning as his Aipom, Ataro hopped onto his shoulder. Then, he dug into his breakfast so fast it was soon finished. Then, he plopped himself down besides Red and they began to talk about battle tactics while the others ate.

When they were done, Gold called out a "Bye, mom!" and the others thanked Gold's mom before setting off for Violet City.

**Mission Complete**

**In Violet City, Johto...**

**Johto: Crystal**

Crystal practically hadn't slept at all. She had worked hard into the night until 2 a.m. before deciding to get some rest before her flight to Mistralton City, Unova. That was the reason for her grumpiness when she had to answer the door.

"Who in the name of Arceus would call at this hour..." she grumbled as she opened the door, yawning.

Then, she saw the face of one particular person she hated. "GOLD ETHAN HIBIKI WHAT THE MEW ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The yell echoed throughout the very much empty city. After all, it was 3 a.m..

Gold winced. "Chill out, Super Serious Gal! Seniors Red, Green, Blue and Yellow are here too! It's time to go to the airport!" Gold explained, dodging the random kicks Crystal threw at him. For someone who just woke up, Crystal has some determination at eliminating Gold.

Crystal stopped when she heard the words 'Seniors Red, Green, Blue and Yellow'. She turned to look and indeed, there they were, Blue taking a video of what was happening.

"Senior Blue..."

"Yes?" Blue looked up to see Crystal glaring at her.

"What are you doing with your Pokegear?" Crystal was in Dangerous Mode.

"Nothing..." Blue exited the Video App and quickly opened a game titled "Tetris".

Crystal snatched the Pokegear and stared at it suspiciously. Then, she tossed it back.

Crystal was in her usual attire instead of sleeping attire because she had been too tired to actually change. That worked out to her advantage as she grabbed some Pecha berries to eat and her bag before joining the rest in going to Goldenrod City.

**Mission Complete**

**In Goldenrod City, Johto...**

**Johto: Airport**

A boy with red hair and wearing a black jacket was resting on a chair, his bag on the seat besides him. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be meditating. Suddenly, his Pokegear began to ring.

He accepted the call. "Blue nee-chan, where are you?"

"I'm at the airport entrance, Silver, where are you?"

"I'm at the resting spot outside our gate."

"OK, I'll be there soon!"

And the call ended. Silver slipped the Pokegear back into his pocket and sighed. Well, there goes the peaceful silence he had been hoping to get before Gold got there.

Soon, Blue appeared with Red, Green, Yellow, Gold and Crystal. She seemed to be pestering Green about something while Red and Yellow were having an awkward conversation. Gold and Crystal were, as usual, quarrelling. Even though it was, like, 3:30 a.m..

"Silver! We're here!" Blue called, cutting off Green and whatever he was saying, making Green glare at her and mumble, "Pesky woman..."

Silver sighed and glanced at his recently acquired watch. There was one and a half more hours before they were going to board the plane, and honestly, he had no idea why Blue wanted to arrive so early. The answer became apparent when she took hold of Yellow and Crystal's hands, threw a wink at them and said, "Yellow, Crystal and I are going shopping! See you later!" and with that, they left, leaving Red and Gold gaping. Green was momentarily shocked before he shook his head. Of course that was why Blue would want them to get up so early.

When they had met up at Viridian City and Red had seen Yellow, his first reaction was to let his jaw hit the ground. Yellow looked so graceful and pretty in that outfit... and was she wearing his hat? It appeared that Blue had blackmailed someone into making an exact copy of Red's hat except that once the code was set in, only the person who knew the code could take it off. In this case, that was Blue. And she was certainly not going to input the code for poor Yellow, so Yellow was stuck with wearing the hat for a long, long time, though Blue wouldn't specify how long. It could be a year. Or worse, forever.

Silver sighed and took out his Pokegear. He opened a game to play, and pressed the continue button. Then, he started where he left off. The game was actually a hack that he had made. The hack he was playing now contained an adventure where he played as himself, and it practically detailed his whole life, stopping Team Rocket in Johto, escaping from the Masked Man in the prologue, battling Gold, becoming a disciple of Lance (Yes, I wish there was actually such a hack of Pokemon that we could play), it had everything in his life. Up until the HGSS chapter. He would have to make a new one containing that part of his Pokemon journey soon.

Upon request from Blue, he had taught her how to make one for herself, and now, they both had games of the individual Pokemon journeys. He even did one from Gold's perspective, and Crystal's. Blue had done herself, Green, Red and Yellow's. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald's were under editing, and Platinum, Pearl and Diamond's had yet to have a rough draft.

Silver had an interest in Unova, so he had told Blue that he would manage Unova's storyline (both from the antagonist's view and from both the heroes' view) while she managed Hoenn and Sinnoh's. That was partly why he had woken up so early just to research Unova's Pokedex. He had given up due to the slow Internet, though.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the presence of someone annoying peering over his shoulder. He glared at Gold who was looking at Silver's Pokegear with interest. "Hey, Silvy, what game were you playing?" Gold asked, trying to get a better look.

Silver glared at him. "None of your business, Gold, why would _you_ want to know?" and with that, he turned his back to Gold and resumed playing.

Gold snatched the Pokegear from Silver and attempted to play the game for a moment. He only managed to grasp the fact that there were two Pokemon standing opposite each other on some kind of oval plate and there was a box next to both of them, titled with a long green bar that had "HP" at the end, the Pokemon's name and its gender on top, and their levels. And there were four options to choose from, Battle, Bag, Run and Team.

That was all he managed to see before Silver snatched back his Pokegear, shot a murderous look at Gold, and closed the Pokegear. He didn't exactly care about the data he lost at this moment. All he cared about was that Gold had saw something he wasn't supposed to see. Gold had saw the first hack that Silver had made; Pokemon Silver.

And he was going to suffer a long, terrible and dragged-out death for that, Silver thought. And with that, he pounced on Gold, the pocketknife he carried around in hand. Green was off to the side, watching with interest. He was only going to help if Silver really was going to murder Gold. If not, well... Blue wasn't the only one who knew how to blackmail, Green thought as he pulled out his Pokegear and began recording the whole thing.

Silver had now put the pocketknife to Gold's throat but Gold kept squirming around and Silver was shaken off. Then, Gold proceeded to run for his life, and Silver began chasing him like a maniac. Green ran after them, recording everything.

Soon, Silver had Gold cornered and was now inching closer with a demonic grin on his face. Gold was nervously stammering out apologies, "I'm really sorry, Silv, really! I won't do it again! Please forgive me-ack!" he cried out as Silver suddenly leapt at him. By some miracle, he missed and Gold was able to run away. Silver, undeterred, followed.

While all that was happening, Red was made to sit back at the resting spot so as to look after the bags of everyone. He huffed in indignation. I should be with them right now, not sitting here guarding the bags like a butler! He thought to himself, glaring at innocent passers-by._  
_

**Meanwhile, with Blue, Crystal and Yellow...**

Blue was having the time of her life. There were so many shops containing beautiful dresses, shirts, pants, shoes, she couldn't exactly contain her excitement. Yellow was staring in the window of a shop filled with plushies of Pokemon. There was a particular one of a Pikachu that she liked... Maybe she could go into the shop to see it later?

Crystal was in an electronics shop. She was currently asking about the pros and cons of a dark blue laptop that had a Pokeball as its insignia on the laptop's cover. She seemed to be satisfied with the answers because she bought the laptop. She had needed a new one, her old one was, well, old.

Yellow finally worked up the courage and asked to see the Pikachu plushie. The shop owner handed it to her, and she spent at least 5 minutes fangirling over it. Then, she bought it without any hesitation.

After that, Yellow went back to where their gate was. To her surprise, she saw that only Red was there, looking rather indignant. His eyes lighted up when he saw Yellow. "Yellow! Thank Arceus you're here to keep me company! Is that a... Pikachu plushie?"

Yellow blushed at Red's simple comments and nodded at the last question. She took a seat next to him, cuddling her Pikachu plushie. At that moment, Red couldn't exactly help but feel jealous of that plushie for being able to witness Yellow's hug. He wanted a hug too. So, Red didn't say anything, and just hugged Yellow, making her squeak in surprise and blush even more.

"R-red?"

"Hmm...?"

"Why are you h-hugging me?" Yellow asked timidly, not daring to move.

"Er... you looked cold so I... decided to give you some... warmth! Do you like it?" Red stammered, finding a last minute excuse for having so abruptly hugged Yellow.

Oh, Yellow thought, feeling a bit disappointed. Of course, Red was very kind and compassionate and she _did_ feel cold so why... was she feeling disappointed? She shook off the feeling and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Red." she said softly, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Red looked down at her sleeping form in his arms and smiled. Then, he gave a yawn. It was cold, and they had been woken up so early... and with that, Red fell asleep as well.

They never suspected that nearby, Blue had been snapping pictures like her life depended on it. She had turned off the flash setting and set its shutter sound to silent, so she had gotten away with it. She looked at the pictures she had snapped. There were some of Yellow hugging the Pikachu plushie, and there were also some of Red hugging Yellow, the blush evident on Yellow's cheeks, and last but not least, she had gotten a picture of Yellow asleep in Red's arms, hugging the Pikachu plushie and Red asleep, his head on Yellow's head.

Blue smirked. She would leave them alone... for now. After all, there was plenty of shopping to be done just yet.

**Mission half-way complete**

**Goldenrod City, Johto, 4:40 a.m.**

"Red! Yellow! Get up!" Red woke up to the sound of his best friend/rival's yell. He sat up, yawning and stretching. Then he looked to his side. Yellow was leaning on his shoulder, sound asleep. She was hugging her Pikachu plushie like her life depended on it. He blushed a deep red.

"Honestly?" Green smirked, crossing his arms. "You two should just get together already! When will both of you stop being so oblivious? Seriously? Red, I knew you were thick, but I didn't know you were _this_ thick!"

Red glared at him. "Green... you do know that you look extremely like a male version of Blue right now, don't you? I wonder, if my tongue were to slip that a certain ex-champion gym leader liked her, what would happen..." Red smirked right back at him, not moving too much as he didn't want Yellow to wake up in this extremely awkward situation.

Green's smirk disappeared and it was now his turn to glare at Red. "Don't you dare!" He hissed, taking a seat next to Red. Red shifted closer to Yellow, ready to protect them both if needed.

Green noticed this. "Let's make a deal," he said, his old smirk coming back. "You don't tell Blue, and I won't tell Yellow."

Red looked at him, calculating whether it was a trick. He must have seen nothing wrong, because he took it. "Deal." he said, shaking Green's hand. The two held each other's glare/stare, neither willing to break away and admit defeat.

Red was the first one to look away, because Yellow had finally woken up, the cold air had had a negative effect on her. "G-good morning, R-red..." Yellow mumbled as she sleepily rubbed her eyes, making her look like a cute little child.

Red went red (See what I did there? Funny right? Hahaha, nevermind, go on with the story). Green smirked. "What, no good morning for me, Yellow?" Green said, acting hurt and placing a hand over his heart.

Yellow blushed, how could she have forgotten Green? "S-sorry, Green, good morning!" she stammered, bowing her head. Red glared at Green.

"Ah, good morning to you too, Yellow!" Red said, smiling. (Red is bipolar around Yellow...?)

Then, an awkward silence settled over them, in which Yellow hugged her Pikachu plushie closer to her, shivering at how cold it was. She never should have trusted Blue...

Red noticed Yellow shivering and moved to hug her again. "Are you still cold, Yellow?" he whispered in her ear.

Yellow blushed so hard she felt faint. "Ah-ah... um... I'm okay, Red..." she stammered.

Green took one look at the scene and burst out laughing. Red glared at him, his eyes sending the signal for him to shut up.

Thankfully, when the others reappeared, Red had let go of Yellow in favour of beating up Green. Blue stood nearby, taking pictures while cheering Red on.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed. "All passengers for flight A-17 please report to the gate for boarding. Repeat, all passengers for flight A-17 please report to the gate for boarding. Thank you."

This had a seemingly large effect on the Dexholders. Yellow squeaked in surprise and grabbed her bag before rushing to the gate. The others followed, doing similarly stupid stuff while bickering.

"Welcome to flight A-17, please enjoy yourselves!" the air hostess said to Yellow, smiling warmly at her while handing her back her passport. Yellow smiled back and hurried to find her seat.

She tried to lift her luggage onto the overhead luggage compartment. Suddenly, two strong arms from behind grabbed hold of her luggage and helped her lift it onto the compartment. Yellow turned to thank the person who had helped, only to find Red grinning at her.

"R-red? Thanks!" Yellow beamed at him before taking her seat.

Needless to say, it surprised her when he took the seat right next to her. "No problem, Yellow! Looks like you're my seat partner for this flight!" Red smiled at her.

Green and Blue sat down besides them (It's a four-seater plane), and Gold, Silver and Crystal sat behind them. The other seat besides the Johto trio was taken by a girl who looked similar to Crystal. She had hair that defied gravity, just like Crystal's, except her hair was brown. She was wearing a large white hat and overalls with a red shirt.

Soon, they were taking off. Just minutes after they took, off, Blue fell asleep. She fell onto Green's shoulder, making Green look at her. Hm, he thought to himself. That pesky woman must have been tired out. Ah, I'll lend her my shoulder just this once...

**Due to the flight being in progress, we are faced with communication problems and therefore, the Kanto and Johto stories will only resume once they have touched down. **

**Meanwhile...**

**Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Sapphire! Sapphire, wake up!" Professor Birch called.

Sapphire turned in her bed, groaning. Slowly, she got up, rubbing her eyes and yawning while stretching. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 4:40 a.m..

Almost immediately, her sleepy manner disappeared. "WHAT? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" she screeched, leaping up and running to her bathroom.

As she got into her usual attire and brushed her teeth, thoughts swirled around in her mind. Most of them being why the Arceus she slept so late. When she was done, she grabbed her bag that she had packed last night and dashed downstairs. She called out her Tropius and set off for Slateport City. She had a ship to catch.

**Mission Complete**

**Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

"Ruby... Ruby! Wake up!" Ruby's mom, Caroline, shook Ruby by the shoulders.

Ruby's eyes snapped open. He groaned as he turned to see what time it was. 4:35 a.m., his clock read.

This made him jump up. He had been so busy grooming his Pokemon last night that he had lost track of time. Immediately, he made for the bathroom.

After he was done changing into his attire, he grabbed his bag, and made his way downstairs.

"Mom! Can I borrow a flying Pokemon? I need to get to Slateport City pronto!" Ruby called, swinging his bag onto his shoulders.

Caroline looked up from the television and gestured to the kitchen counter where a Pokeball sat. Ruby picked it up. It contained Wally's Flygon.

"Mom! Isn't this Wally's?"

"Yeah, but he said he'll lend it to you to get to Slateport, he said you can give it back to him there! So you better hurry!" Caroline replied. She got up and hugged Ruby.

"I know you're already practically grown up, but take care!" She said, squeezing him tightly.

Ruby hugged back. "I will, mom! I'll be back soon!"

And with that, he left on Wally's Flygon.

**Mission Complete**

**Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh**

"Wake up, Dia! We have to get to Missy's mansion in Sandgem Town!" Pearl slapped his best friend, Diamond's face.

Diamond opened his eyes slowly. He let out a huge yawn. "Pearl... what's up?" he mumbled, stretching.

"WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP, I'M FINING YOU ONE MILLION POKEDOLLARS IF YOU DON'T HURRY!" Pearl yelled, making Diamond wince and cover his ears.

"Ok... I'll go get ready then... but what's all this about...?" Diamond asked, getting up and making his way to the bathroom.

"Have you forgotten already? We're going to Unova to meet our juniors! Finally! Someone younger than us! NOW HURRY UP!" Pearl shouted, jumping up and down like a hyperactive kid on sugar.

Once Diamond was done, Pearl grabbed his friend by the hand, waved a goodbye to Diamond's mom, and ran out of the house.

He didn't stop until they had reached Platinum's mansion in Sandgem Town. As expected, Platinum was already expecting them.

"Good morning, Diamond, Pearl. Should we set off? My father has prepared a private jet for us." Platinum said, smiling slightly at them.

"Whoa! A private jet? Isn't that going a bit too far? Why not just a normal plane?" Pearl asked, his eyes widening into the size of saucers.

"A normal plane is far too risky. Father is afraid that there might be an assassination attempt. Or the plane may be hijacked. Shall we go?" Platinum gestured to where a jet was. Diamond and Pearl wondered how they hadn't noticed that before.

"OK then, Missy, let's go!" Diamond said excitedly, munching on some rice balls he had somehow obtained.

"I told you to call me Platina..." Platinum said as she walked up the steps to the plane.

Inside, there were only three seats. Other than that, there was also cabins for sleeping, a kitchen, food and a game room.

"Whoa... Mis-Platina, this is awesome!" Pearl shouted excitedly. He sat down in a seat.

Platinum took the middle seat while Diamond took the remaining seat.

"Well then, seatbelts on, everyone!" the pilot said.

Soon, they took off for Unova.

**Mission Complete**

**Mistralton City, Unova**

"Hurry up, Black! Cheren!" White called enthusiastically, dragging Black behind her. Bianca was walking with Cheren, the two of them sharing jokes.

"Prez, did you really have to drag us off when I was in the middle of a battle?" Black sulked childishly, crossing his arms.

White shot Black a death glare. "You've battled far too much already, Black!" she said.

"But you couldn't have waited until that battle was over? My Emboar was just going to K.O his Cottonee!" he huffed.

"Well... I looked at my watch and it was already 4:45 p.m., okay? It would have taken us 15 minutes at least to reach Mistralton City!" White said. "And besides, we're meeting our seniors later! I'm sure many of them are more skilled than those stupid challengers, okay? And, Senior Red is the Champion of Kanto AND Johto! You could battle him!"

All of a sudden, Black looked as if someone had just given him too much sugar. "Wait... did you say that Red of Pallet Town, THE Champion of Kanto and Johto is one of our seniors?" he asked, hyperventilating.

White shot him a 'duh' look. "Well, yeah, didn't you know?" she asked in a isn't-that-obvious tone.

"What! And I've just been lazing around with no training whatsoever? I heard that he has a Venusaur, a Snorlax, a Poliwrath, an Aerodactyl, an Espeon and a Pikachu!" Black looked like he was going to faint.

"No training? You call battling other Trainers non stop not training?" White yelled, hitting him over the head.

"Prez! That hurt!" Black whined, clutching the spot where he had been hit.

White huffed. "Whatever! We're here anyway!" she said, pointing to the airport.

Black blinked. "Oh, so we are... hey, White, do you think Red will let me battle him? I mean, I know I'm a wallflower compared to him but... will he let me battle him?" he asked, eyes pleading at White.

White glanced at Black before replying. "Well... depends on how you ask him. If you ask him nicely, he might let you have a battle!" she said, taking pity on him.

"Really? Woohoo!" And just like that, Black was on a sugar rush again.

**Cheren and Bianca...**

"So, Cheren... what do you think is our status now?" Bianca asked nervously.

"Well... my Pokedex is broken, and you gave yours to White... I'll say that we were previous owners of the Pokedex." Cheren said after a moment of thought. He didn't tell them yet, but he had fixed the Pokedex, and was just looking for someone to give it to.

"Eh? But... yours is fixed, isn't it?" Bianca asked. She recalled a moment when she had noticed the Pokedex functioning properly.

"Yes, but... I don't want it..." Cheren trailed off as he could not think of why he would not want a Pokedex. He just didn't want it. It caused him enough pain already.

"But... why?" Bianca asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"I don't know," Cheren said with a tone of finality.

Bianca, sensing the subject was sensitive, decided to end it.

"OK then..."

They walked in an awkward silence for a while.

"Look! It's the airport!" Bianca suddenly said, pointing at it. Cheren looked at it.

"Ah, yes it is! Let's go meet our seniors then!" Cheren said, truly smiling as he and Bianca walked towards Black and White, who were waiting.

**With the Kanto and Johto Dexholders...**

Inside the plane was a mass amount of confusion. Everyone was scrambling about.

"Ow, Gold you stepped on my foot!"

"Ow! Sorry, Crys! Silver pushed me!"

"I did not push you, you fool! The crowd pushed me!"

"Red! Can you help me? This luggage is really heavy!"

"Green get your body out of the way!"

"Tch, pesky woman..."

"Yellow? Where are you?"

"THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND STOP MOVING ABOUT!"

All at once, everyone's heads snapped in Yellow's direction. Gold was staring at her with his mouth agape. The others all had similar expressions of shock. Did Amarillo del Bosque Verde just yell?

Noticing that everyone was staring, Yellow blushed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry, you guys were making my head spin! But is this how you want our new juniors to see us? Is this how you want to set a good example for them?"

They all shook their heads. Red walked up to Yellow, smiling. "Hey, Yellow, good speech." he said, grinning. He had helped her get down her luggage.

"Thanks, Red." Yellow smiled back at him, blushing just a tiny bit.

And with that, they got out of the plane to welcome their new juniors.

**With the Hoenn Dexholders...**

Sapphire had no idea how she managed to make it through 6 hours of boat and 6 hours of a plane. The plane flight was really boring and she had to keep pestering Ruby for entertainment. As for the ship, she had spent 6 hours throwing up what little food she had ate because she had seasickness.

Ruby spent his ship ride pretty much the same way Sapphire did, except that he made sure not to get a single stain on his clothes. That would not do. It was only when they had reached Sinnoh that Ruby realised he had brought along seasickness pills. He had totally forgot about them!

For the plane trip, he spent most of the time sewing and playing some games. Sapphire constantly pestered him, so to shut her up, he had suggested she sew as well.

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say. "No way, Sissy boy! You be a sissy but I'm not as girly as you!" Sapphire had yelled, causing all of the passengers to look at her.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not a barbarian like you are!" Ruby retorted, glaring at her.

"Prissy boy!"

"Barbarian!"

And then, they huffed and turned their backs to each other, refusing to speak for the rest of the plane ride.

**After they touched down...**

"Come on, Prissy boy! We get to meet our new juniors!" Sapphire called, pulling him behind her.

Ruby huffed and tried to straighten out his clothes. "Let go of me, you barbarian! I actually want to look presentable to our juniors!" he said, wrenching himself free of Sapphire's grip. Man, was she strong.

"Well then, hurry up!" She yelled, tapping her foot impatiently.

Finally, Ruby was done. "OK, I'm done, let's go now!" And they hurried off the plane to find their seniors and juniors.

**With the Sinnoh Dexholders in Platinum's private jet...**

"Dia, wake up!" Diamond felt something slap his face. He groaned and turned away from it.

"Dia, I'm serious! Wake up!" This time, he felt something cold getting dumped on him.

"Wah! Help me, Pearl, Platina, there's a horde of zombies attacking!" Diamond yelled, waking up suddenly. He expected to see hordes of zombies holding down Pearl and Platinum, but there was only an angry Pearl and an amused Platinum.

"Zombies? Seriously, Dia? You watch the movies too much! Now hurry up and change out of your wet clothes! I'm not letting you make a bad impression on our juniors!" Pearl yelled, lifting Diamond with one hand and throwing him and his bag into the bathroom.

"Hurry up!" Pearl yelled one last time for good measure.

Platinum giggled. Those two's antics were always funny to laugh at.

Pearl turned around sharply and faced her. "You giggled, didn't you?" he said, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Platinum's face was already scheduled into one of cold iciness. "No I didn't." she stated calmly.

"Yes you did! I heard you!"

"No I didn't. Don't be a pest."

Pearl glared at her. One of these day, he would catch Platinum Berlitz giggling and force her to admit it. Then, he would make thousands of bestseller books to sell and become rich.

Soon, Diamond was done. He yawned as he came out of the bathroom, his backpack on his back. He had miraculously managed to obtain a plate of fish balls.

Pearl anime fell while Platinum had an anime sweatdrop when they saw the plate of fish balls. Leave it to Diamond to procure a plate of fish balls in a bathroom.

"OK, let's go then." Platinum stated after she regained her calmness.

And so, they departed from the private jet.

**Finally meeting...**

The Kanto and Johto Dexholders were searching for the Hoenn and Sinnoh Dexholders. Crystal tried calling Emerald but failed. It seemed that he had turned off his Pokegear.

Sadly enough, Emerald was not able to participate in the Dexholder meeting. He had said something about conquering Sinnoh's Battle Frontier or something.

Suddenly, they saw Ruby and Sapphire. The two were presumably quarrelling over something. Suddenly, Sapphire looked over in their direction and waved. Then, she dragged Ruby and ran to meet them.

"Seniors! Have you seen our Unova juniors yet?" Sapphire panted. Ruby glared at her.

"What did you drag me for, barbarian? You could've just told me!" And the two started bickering again.

To the side, Red and the others were watching with anime sweatdrops running down the side of their faces.

Then, Platinum, Diamond and Pearl emerged from a gate. Diamond was holding an almost empty plate of fish balls.

They waved to their seniors as they came over. Pearl and Diamond were doing their manzai again.

"Okay, so all that remains is to find our Unova juniors!" Red said, making them all stop talking and look at him.

"Sapphire, could you look around and see if there's any sign of them?" Red asked kindly. Sapphire nodded and immediately began scanning the area.

After a moment or so, she found them. "I found them, seniors!" Sapphire called, her hawk-like eyes spotting them in the distance.

"What? How do you know it's them?" Gold asked, playing with his billiard cue.

"They're holding up a sign that says... 'Unova Dexholders' and waving them around..." Sapphire said. That was all that was needed to be heard as they made their way over.

**With the Unova Dexholders...**

Bianca and White were waving a sign that read 'Unova Dexholder' around. Black was in the background, hardly able to contain his excitement. Cheren was reading a book, pretending that he didn't know who they were.

Suddenly, White saw a group of people heading for them. Most of the group were talking among themselves. A boy with black hair and red eyes was quarrelling with a girl that had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Black! Cheren! Look!" White squealed, pointing at the group.

Black dropped his jaw when he saw them. "That... That's Red! The Kanto and Johto Champ! Excuse me, everyone, I MUST get his autograph!" And squealing like a fangirl, Black took out his autograph book and ran towards the group.

Cheren sighed and face-palmed. "If anyone asks, I do not know who Black is..." he mumbled.

Bianca laughed. "Oh, c'mon Cheren! It's just like Black to want autographs from the famous champions!" she said, trying to get Cheren to cheer up.

"Hm... I wonder if we should deny knowing who Black is... He's already 16 and yet he acts like a 5 year old..." White mumbled to herself, wondering if she should cut off all ties with him. After all, he had already paid off his debt shortly after becoming the Unova champion.

Bianca was the only one who was still cheerful. White had given the other sign post to her and had taken a seat. She called out her Serperior, Amanda. "Amanda... We're meeting our seniors soon!" Amanda made a sound of approval and gave a rare smile. She (I'm assuming the Serperior's a girl) snuggled up to White, she had taken quite a liking to White, eventually evolving from a Servine to a Serperior shortly after the battle with N.

**With Black...**

The group of Pokedex Holders watched in apprehension as a young boy with brown hair bounded up to them. In one of his hands, he held a book and in the other he held a pen.

The boy came up to Red, his face expressing how excited he was.

"Excuse me, but are you really THE Red? The Kanto and Johto Champion, Red of Pallet Town?" He asked, jumping up and down. The kid looked like a miniature version of a hyper Gold and a hyper Pearl combined together.

Everyone was looking at Red now. Red was grinning a surprised grin. "Eh? You know who I am?" Red asked the kid.

At once, the kid shoved the book and pen into Red's hands. "Please sign my autograph book!" he said, bowing his head.

Red, not knowing what else to do, signed the autograph book and gave it back to the kid.

Then, the two girls who had been waving the sign around came up to them. Behind them, a boy with black hair and glasses trailed after them, reading a book.

"I'm so sorry about him!" One of the girls burst out. She was panting slightly. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a cap. She was wearing a T-shirt and some shorts. She also had on a denim vest. Suddenly, a green snake-like Pokemon slithered up besides her, looking at them and analysing whether they counted as threats.

"Whoa... What Pokemon is that?" Crystal asked, pointing at the green Pokemon. The girl who had apologised looked at her.

"Eh? That's my Serperior, Amanda. She's usually very friendly, unless she senses a threat, of course!" the girl said.

The boy with the brown hair who had previously asked for Red's autograph had went to stand besides the girl. "White, look! I got Red's autograph!" he exclaimed, showing her the autograph.

White face-palmed. "Black... Did you even introduce yourself?" she asked.

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully, completely oblivious to the fact that White looked as if she wanted to strangle him.

The other girl, a blonde, was wearing a green hat. "Oh! Then hadn't we better introduce ourselves?" she squealed and held out her hand to Red. "Hi! I'm Bianca, the previous owner of a Pokedex!"

White sighed and offered her hand to Green. "I'm White, the owner of Bianca's Pokedex and the president and manager of the BW Agency!" she said, bowing her head.

Black grinned and thrust his hand at Gold. "I'm Black, owner of a Pokedex and the Unova Champion!" he exclaimed, shaking Gold's hand with enthusiasm.

The other boy put out his hand to Crystal. "I'm Cheren, previous owner of a Pokedex and Gym Leader of Nacrene City." he said in a monotonous tone.

Then, the other Pokedex Holders began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Red! Champion of Kanto and Johto!"

"I'm Green, Gym Leader of Viridian City."

"I'm Blue! 2nd runner up of the Kanto Pokemon League!"

"I'm Yellow. I can heal and talk to Pokemon."

"Gold's the name! Nice ta meet you all!"

"Name's Silver. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Crystal! Professional capturer of Pokemon!"

"I'm Ruby, and this barbarian here is Sapphire!"

"Shut up, Prissy boy, I can introduce myself!"

"I'm Pearl!"

"I'm Diamond!"

"Good evening, I'm Platinum Berlitz, but you may call me Platina. It is a pleasure to meet you."

And then, when everyone was done introducing themselves, Red asked, "So... have any of you saved Unova?"

Black's eyes gleamed at once and White, Bianca and Cheren groaned. "Senior Red, why did you have to ask him that?" White whispered.

At once, Black began his long story, starting from when he was a kid to when he met White to when he battled against N and saved the whole of Unova from having to liberate their Pokemon. It took a total of 3 hours for him to finish it. At the end, only Red, Gold, Silver, Pearl, Crystal and Platinum were actually listening. White, Bianca and Cheren had put on ear phones and were either reading or playing the games their X-Transceiver offered.

"Well... that was quite the interesting tale..." Red trailed off, glancing warily at Black. Man, was he hyper. After talking for 3 hours, he didn't look the least tired out.

"Hey, Prez! I'm done!" Black yelled, causing White to wince slightly.

She took out her ear phones and motioned to Bianca and Cheren. "Black's finally done." she whispered as they approached the Dexholders.

"Well then, shall we have dinner? The BW Agency will treat you all!" White said, smiling at them.

"Really? Wow, Prez, that doesn't happen every day! Can we go to the 5 star restaurant in Nimbasa City?" Black started off again, acting very much like a child.

The others laughed at Black's childishness. White sighed and turned to them. "Do you have flying Pokemon?" she asked.

Most of them nodded, so White decided that those that didn't have flying Pokemon could ride on other Pokemon instead.

And so, they set off for Nimbasa City, the senior Pokedex Holders telling their new juniors the tales of their own adventures.

**Chapter Completion 96.5%**

_**So how was it? If you liked it, please favourite and follow! Also, I would like to know how you felt about this! I didn't write Emerald in this chapter because I had no idea how exactly to capture his personality. **_

_**Well, I had no idea it would take this long to just write the first chapter xD Please excuse any OOC-ness that you may have found in any of the character!**_

_**So, please comment and critic! I look forward to writing the next chapter! If there are any mistakes, please notify me! **_

**Chapter Completion** **100%**


End file.
